Sorcerer Class
<--Classes Sorcerer is one of the three possible classes for characters in Destiny of the Fated. It is generally a spell-focused style of combat. -- -- When making a new character you may add an additional 3 points to any statistics, as well you may subtract up to 2 points from any statistic (or 1 point from two separate statistics) to add an additional 2 points to another statistic; the character will also receive a class based bonus. Sorcerer Class receives an additional bonus of 3 points to add to either INT or WIL, to be determined by the player. You may not however add any more than 3 points to any single statistic during character creation. -- -- All sorcerers have a number of abilities available to them by default, regardless of their other selections: Meditation Major Action - Sorcerer No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability This ability can only be used immediately after combat resolves; this ability can only be used per combat resolution. Restores 1d3 fatigue or mana, plus an additional 1d3 fatigue or mana at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. -- -- Sprint Major Action - Sorcerer 1 FP - Movement Ability Moves 2 spaces, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- -- Stealth Minor Action - Sorcerer 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a Subterfuge roll to determine the the sorcerer's stealthiness, to successfully become or maintain stealth the warrior must roll higher than a Perception roll from any enemies or suspecting targets within 5 range; this roll must be passed each turn the warrior is within 5 range of any enemies or suspecting targets. While in stealth, the sorcerer may not be targeted by abilities if the abilities' users can't perceive the stealth sorcerer. When making an attack from stealth, the sorcerer gains an additional level of advantage. An attack may not be made on the same turn as a sorcerer becomes stealth. {This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, while in melee range of an enemy, or on a turn after breaking stealth.} {Making any action or being targeted by the action of another character breaks stealth}, unless explicitly stated; the only exceptions to this rule are basic movement, changing equipment, and using items. -- -- Grapple Major Action - Sorcerer No Cost - Melee Ability Make an Athletics roll against a Fortitude roll from the target; if the sorcerer's roll is higher than that of their target, they successfully grapple them and the target receives a Restrained buff that {prevents all movement, Sprint, Charge, Into Cover actions and any other actions or effects that would move the target by non-magical means, the buff also prevents the target from communicating through normal means, adds advantage to any attacks made against the target and adds overwhelming disadvantage to all attacks made by the target. While grappling, the sorceror receives overwhelming disadvantage to all attacks made against a target other than the Restrained target.} This ability does not break Stealth, if the target is successfully grappled. This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- Kick Major Action - Sorcerer No Cost - Melee Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals unarmed blunt damage to health or fatigue but {receives no damage bonuses from equipped weapons.} -- -- Sentry Major+Minor Action - Sorcerer No Cost - Attack Ability Make an attack roll against the first hostile target that enters attack range of the sorcerer before the sorcerer's next turn; this ability may only be used if no hostile targets are already in attack range. -- -- -- A sorcerer may initially use only Unarmored equipment; a sorcerer may not use Light, Medium, or Heavy armor unless the relative skill is unlocked. A sorcerer must select between either Primal Mage or Divine Mage as their chosen path; their starting skills are determined by their chosen path. A sorcerer may learn skills from the Arcane Mastery and Warcasting and spells from the Red, Blue, Green, or Orange Gamuts, or the Black or White, and Grey Gamut skill-trees. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes